


Spock Learns About Shipping

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Spuhura, Teachers AU, cute little fluff ficlet, mention of Kircus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Spock is wondering why his students keep whispering about “shipping” that has nothing to do with the postal service and he goes to Nyota for information.





	Spock Learns About Shipping

Prompt: We’re Both teachers and all our students ship us (Spuhura) 

Mr. Spock was generally considered by his peers to be the most brilliant science teacher to ever grace the campus of Enterprise High. Popular, not really, but that never bothered him. His goal was to educate and that he did very well.   
There was a certain topic going around along his students that greatly puzzled him though and he realized it was another part of earth culture he was not familiar with. Normally, he would have gone straight to his friend Jim, the English teacher, and inquire about what he was missing, but in this case, something held him back. Kirk wasn’t the best at keeping confidences. 

His keen Vulcan hearing had caught two girls whispering about “totally shipping Mr. Spock and Ms. Uhura,” using a strange word that seemed to combine their names. It was all very odd. Nyota Uhura was the Spanish teacher and a very excellent one, at that. He’d had many friendly conversations with her and had a high regard for her intelligence and gift with languages. She was the only human he’d met, other than his mother, who could converse fluently in his native language. Uhura was also strikingly beautiful, but Spock would never dwell on that, or so he told himself. 

If he brought the subject up to Jim Kirk, he would be teased ruthlessly, as the man was convinced Spock harbored a crush on his colleague and every time he mentioned her name, Jim smirked in a most annoying fashion. The only thing to do was ask Uhura herself. 

He made a point to arrive even earlier than his usual time in order to do so. 

Nyota was writing up the day’s vocabulary when she heard someone enter the room and found Spock standing there.

“Well, hi Spock!” She greeted. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Merely a question of a cultural phenomenon.”

“What is it?”

Spock hesitated for a moment.

“I heard some students using the term “shipping” in a way that clearly did not refer to the mailing of parcels. They repeatedly combined individuals last names and referred to them as such.”

“Ah,” She said knowingly. “That means they’re fantasizing about those two people being in a romantic relationship. They shortened the word relationship and it became ‘ship, which they use as a verb. My students do it all the time. May I ask Who were the subjects of their wishful thinking today?”

“They mentioned “McKirk”, as well as you and I,” Spock mentioned. “I was tempted to inform them of Mr. Kirk’s status as being engaged to Dr. Marcus, but refrained. They will soon hear that for themselves. I can tell them to cease and desist “shipping” us, if you find this offensive.”

“I don’t usually have a problem with it, as long as they aren’t being crude about it or disrupting class. Thank you for letting me know.” She smiled at him again and Spock suddenly thought his students were perhaps rather on the right track.


End file.
